


Risqué Encounters

by MayoraSadist



Category: Evol x Love, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Anal Sex, Ear Kink, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Lap Sex, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Physical Relationship, Rough Sex, hate (?) sex, more like enemies with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoraSadist/pseuds/MayoraSadist
Summary: An accidental stumble right into the metaphorical den of lions in a deserted stairwell, sets you right in Lucien's sights. What you witnessed that night might be what makes you play right into the shady professor's hands (and you might just very much enjoy it after all.)





	Risqué Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> [This fic contains NO spoilers for the game]  
Inspired by my delightful (and very much fun) discussions with pseu over our boys. (She ADORES Victor as much as I do and I AM SO GLAD FOR THAT)

“How did it feel?” Long bony fingers slid against polished wood as the man moved to crowd you at the edge of the conference table. Your heart felt like it would give out any moment, and you reflexively stepped back to avoid the intensity of that gaze on you.

All-knowing, all-comprehending, it was as if Lucien could read you as easy as an open book, less fascinating, unraveled quicker than any of his scientific conundrums and yet, he seemed to live to seek out the myriad of reactions that colored your face in his presence.

He reached out for you and you flinched a bit, not wanting him to delve into your heart’s dark desires. The cool pads of his fingers gently pressed at the corner of your eye. “Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you.” He cooed, as if soothing a distressed child.

“I’m not afraid of you, Lucien.” 

“…You just baffle me a little.”

A not so gentle smile pulled at his lips at your honest reply. “Do I?”

You nodded mutely, the professor absently trekking his fingers down to glide against the concavity of your hot cheek. He was certainly making you feel some way; it wasn’t fear but you felt… discomfited.

You wanted him to stop touching you so that you could _focus _for a damn minute.

You wrapped your fingers around his. “Lucien, I’m…”

He pressed closer, hand grasping yours instead, before he brought your fingers to his mouth, tongue peeking out to lick at the softness of your index. You let out a soft sigh at the contact. “You watched us, just like this, while you made no move to come closer but… neither did you flee.”

Finger swallowed up into that wicked smile, you felt your thoughts snapping like delicate strings, one after one after one.

“_Mm…_Lucien.”

“What a lovely sound. Tell me, do you want me to kiss you?” the whisper was devilish, tantalizing, carried on a hypnotic purr and you were nodding your head, hazy, before you could fully comprehend your reaction.

_Good girl._

The praise reverberated deliciously against your lips, carried on a skilful tongue that flicked against the roof of your mouth.

You knew you were shamelessly drooling all over him but you couldn’t help the saliva as it trailed down the corner of your lips at the sheer vehemence of Lucien’s kiss.

Hand fisted tight against your scalp, he tugged at your hair, a sharp contrast of gentle against the rough he raged on your mouth.

You were overwhelmed and yet you found yourself not wanting to stop.

Slender fingers gripped at your cheeks, keeping you in place as he manipulated your mouth however he pleased, leaving you slave to his tender mercies.

“This is how you wanted it, right? Just like that time.”

Your only response was a lascivious moan as he forced a thigh up between your legs, grinding steadily in a clear effort to arouse. Never in your entire 20 something years had you been kissed in a way that left you this wet and breathless and wanting but just 10 minutes in with Lucien had set you ablaze for him.

Finally, he pulled away with an obscenely loud smack, but not before his tongue lapped at you one last time before your lips parted for good.

You were a mental and physical mess: dazed, turned on and so very very confused.

Lucien’s only response to your befuddled look was a devilish simper, his thumb replacing and tracing the outline of your parted lips.

“I love your honest reactions. So cute.”

“L-Lucien…”

He pulled away from you slow, deliberate, gaze discerning as he caught every beat, the very stuttered quickenings of your heart. “Well then, I’ll see you later.”

You had no words, nor were you in any state to stop him so you just watched on as the enigmatic professor walked away, just as calmly bold as he had been walking in here; his one true agenda of wrecking you over in your conference room, in your own damn office having been a raging success.

.

You fell back in your chair at the office, feeling like you had just finished running a 200m marathon. Stretching your limbs out in front of you, you felt beyond mentally exhausted at how Lucien had just gulled (somewhat) you into dancing for him, like an expert violinist conducting a melody to his whims– and you had been taken in, playing right into his hands. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what the Professor was thinking at any given moment and it had become nigh impossible to decipher his thoughts ever since that night you had accidentally stumbled upon _that._

Yes, that incident was to blame for all of this – his sudden visit to your company, his weird propositioning of your person, pushing your buttons in weirdly fascinating ways and the truth of the matter was, you had wanted it.

You exhaled, a small portion of your remaining life seeming to drain out along with it as you thought back to the incident that had occurred three nights ago.

.

You checked your wristwatch, eyes swollen with sleeplessness, legs so tired you felt you would collapse onto the cemented pathway right outside your apartment complex if you didn’t get to your bed soon enough. It had been a long day at work and before you knew it, the clock was ticking past midnight when you finally rolled your car into the nearly empty parking lot of your building.

Thinking of your warm bed and cotton soft pajamas put an extra boost in your step as you hurried toward the elevator and pressed the button… before you noticed, with great woe –

“ ‘Under Construction’?!” You wailed in dismay at your sucky luck. Rubbing at the terrible ache that was starting to take your temples, you glanced toward the door that opened to the stairwell, mentally prepping yourself for the five flights of stairs you would have to conquer on your way to peace and a good night’s sleep.

“Let’s do this…” You hyped yourself up weakly, starting at your Herculean task.

Perhaps it was your noisy breathing that failed to clue you in to the disapproving voices overhead, harsh as it was, rattling through your chest, your throat parched and chest hurting from exertion. You needed exercise. You should definitely consider joining a gym. Perhaps you could ask Gavin to recommend you one. Being a cop, he had to keep himself in shape right? You could –

“Don’t fuck with me.” You paused at the venomous voice, confused. This was the fourth floor. Your floor. You just had to exit the stairwell now but the disagreeable voice stopped you in your tracks. It sounded familiar.

You leaned against the railing, head turned up in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the person. You heard the sound of shoe soles scuffling against the marble stone. Was there someone up there fighting? At this hour?!

Another voice sounded in the quiet that followed, also familiar, low, soothing, unlike the first angry one. “Unlike your questionable business orchestrations, I don’t think you have quite the – and excuse my language – _intellect _it takes to deal with matters such as these, Mr. CEO.”

Your mouth almost dropped open around a silent gasp as you placed the two men currently arguing at the landing, just a floor above yours. In fact, one of the two men was a resident of your floor.

_Victor and Lucien? What are these two doing?_

You tip-toed a few steps up to get a better view, ready to break them apart if you so much as sensed a fight brewing. Crouching on the step, just enough to avoid detection, your eyes locked onto Victor’s face, noting the dark look that took his features in a fierce grimace. This was _not _a side of the two men you had ever observed.

Lucien while he lived to tease you into helpless blushes was kind and gentle, always ready to extend a hand to help, mindful of what others had to say, guiding and uplifting in his efforts toward those who would seek it.

Although, beyond that, he and his life were pretty much a mystery, despite the fact that he lived right next door to you. Yet, you could not concede that persona of his with the man who currently sought to inspire in Victor, feelings of displeasure and irritation. Nor could you correlate this Victor with the one who always seemed to hold onto perpetual vexation and disapproval around you, toward your ‘sloppy’ work (however, _always _pushing you to aim higher), fostering and nurturing your strengths in his own strange way.

No, this Victor in front of you, with his less than perfectly styled hair, tie pulled aside and thrown haphazardly over one shoulder, sported a scowl so deep, he seemed almost feral.

Just then, he reached for Lucien’s collar, fisting it tight to pull him close. “Do not tell me what I can or cannot do, _Professor. _Keep your unsolicited opinions to yourself. I shall be the one to decide how we deal with them, she needs to be protected and you will not –” His voice cut off abruptly, tapering into a repressed groan.

You noticed Lucien’s hand in Victor’s hair, fingers painfully grasping at the strands as he jerked his head backward, regarding Victor with cold unfeeling eyes. “Easy there. I have to return to the Research Centre after this and you’re creasing up my shirt.” His tone was light-hearted and amiable enough but you caught the undercurrent of frost in those words and shuddered.

“You duplicitous bast – ” Lucien’s mouth was on Victor’s before he could finish cussing at him, rough and violent as he pushed him back against the railing with his body, hands flying to grip his head tight. They attacked each other’s mouths, raw and primal like beasts unleashed upon each other, as if they meant to tear off the other’s flesh.

Lucien’s earlier warnings ignored, Victor’s hands travelled freely over his body, dragging generous fistfuls of his shirt toward him in a bid to ensnare. The sounds of resentful pants and groans now permeated the previously still air.

You took a step forward and stumbled, falling right onto your knees with a dull thud. Having caught yourself just in time, you let out a shaky breath at having saved yourself a painful revelation before your eyes swiveled upward to meet –

– Lucien’s.

Lucien was staring down at you, head at a slight pitch, even as his mouth continued to move against Victor’s.

Sucking Victor’s bottom lip into his mouth, those intelligent eyes continued to study you even as you begun to shake a little at the sheer force of that gaze. And then a sneer took over his features and you stopped breathing all together.

Jumping to your feet, you backed away from that inexorable look. As you did so, the silver clasps on your bag clanged loudly against the metal of the railing, the sound absurdly deafening in the quiet space.

Victor wrenched himself away from Lucien, as if burned, but you weren’t sticking around for your Boss to notice you. Finding the strength in your legs, you turned and lunged for the door that would let you escape to your floor, yanking it open before you started running, flying down the corridor as if escaping from a horrid crime committed. Not once did you look back.

.

Your phone vibrated somewhere on your messy desk, indicating a message. Pushing your glasses up over your head, you temporarily abandoned the current LFG proposal you were working at, to try and locate your phone in the endless pile of odd ends that was your desk.

After a 5 minute struggle of having to fish it out from somewhere behind a precariously arranged pile of fastener folders, you opened up your texts to see you had one from Victor.

_Be here at LFG tomorrow 4pm sharp. I will review your proposal before you present it to the Board._

On any other good day, you would have been overjoyed that Victor was sorting out time from his busy schedule to offer to go over your documents but not today, not after what had happened with Lucien just a week ago.

No, now with your palms slick with nervous sweat, you feared for your fate tomorrow in the face of Victor’s strict comportment.

.

“What are you doing?”

You let out the loudest, most embarrassing noise at the exasperated inquiry at your back. Whipping around, you found yourself under Goldman’s wary scrutiny, a large cardboard box cradled in his arms.

“Goldman! Hi! W-What are _you_ doing here?”

“Uh – I work here?”

You felt foolish, your face beet red at his obvious answer to your very dumb question. “Right, of course, yeah, sorry.”

Caught by the CEO’s assistant right outside his office building. Great, he must think you were a creepy lurker and judging from that raised brow and pinched frown, he was none too glad to have bumped into you either.

Your mind was a jumbled mess, but you tried your best to articulate your purpose into words. “I–Victor, you see…”

He sighed, brows knit. “Is this about the presentation? I’ve never seen you this nervous before.”

“Yeah, haha… I need to see Victor. Is he in?”

“Mr. President is out at the moment. He had an important business contact flying in from Singapore today.”

You didn’t know how visible your short-lived relief was at having avoided the figurative bullet, but Goldman quickly spoke up again, shattering your one final hope that Victor had somehow been called out of city, country, wherever the hell it took him for you to keep out of his way for a while.

“Oh but he did ask me to relay his message to you. You are to go straight to his apartment for your presentation since he cannot get away himself. Here’s the address.”

Clearly, you were going to be having wonderful luck today.

.

_Apartment _sounded way too shabby a word when compared to what Victor’s home really looked like. It was half the floor really but you had been directed to a specific number, in front of which you currently vacillated, absently admiring the sleek gray metal of the door, just as intimidating as its inhabitant beyond.

You were now on rehearsal number 32 for what you planned on saying to Victor if he confronted you about _that _night(also the very likely fact that you had kissed his, most probably, lover). You grimaced at the reminder. Not good. Where had your mind been when you had so easily let yourself be charmed by Lucien’s wiles?

He may have proposed it but _you_ were the one who had wanted it. You needed to apologize to Victor. You could lose your funding over this. Okay, you were panicking again but keeping something this grave from him was –

Someone called your name from behind.

You jumped about a foot in air, whirling around to face the new arrival.

“Lucien?!” _Oh God, no no no no._

He smiled at you, his usual gentle, kind self. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Er… um, yeah haha.” _I am not here to steal your boyfriend, please, believe me._

“Well, why don’t you come on in?”

“What?! Um, no you’re here, your time together is clearly more important than this assignment Victor called me out here for. _But, _I’ll make myself scarce for today. Hahaha.” You were waving the documents at him to make your point; you were innocent and here strictly on business.

“It’s alright. I didn’t suggest otherwise.” Lucien lifted a hand to his mouth, clearly trying to mask the amused quirk of his lips. . “And, it’s no trouble, trust me.”

_God, where was a hole you could fall into?_

“I-I-I possibly _couldn’t…” _You started once again before you yelped, as the door swung open, hitting you right in the shoulder.

“What are you doing?” A heavier, all too familiar, voice interrupted you.

_Just kill me now._

.

“Show me your shoulder.” Victor asked, seating himself next to you, ice pack in hand. Lucien sat close by in a sea-green canapé, leaning forward in concern for your ‘wound’.

“N-no need, Victor. It barely hurts.” You tried to deny, shaking your hands back and forth, vehemently.

Victor’s gaze was steely as he reached out, pressing two probing fingers into your aching shoulder.

“Ow! Hey!” You clamped your mouth shut, too late.

“It doesn’t hurt, does it?” His voice was sarcastic, slightly vexed.

“Who let the door just fly open, hurting her in the process?” Lucien’s voice was laced with worry – for you – his tone, chiding.

Victor snorted when Lucien spoke up in your defense. “What sort of idiot stands pressed flat against someone’s front door, limbs splayed out like that? You must have left your common sense at home today, provided you actually had any to begin with. Now, stop dawdling and show me that shoulder. ”

You flinched at his ruthless candor, finally giving up your shoulder for inspection. Shrugging out of your gilet, you lowered your shirt sleeve, enough to still provide decent cover as Victor pressed the ice pack to your shoulder, massaging at intervals. Unlike his stoic demeanor, he tended to you with gentle hands, the pressure on your shoulder neither too rough nor too light. Slowly, you began to relax.

“Um… thanks.” You murmured from between your bangs, not quite looking up from your lap as your fingers twiddled restlessly against each other.

“Should have said so from the start.” Once he was satisfied it wouldn’t swell, he pulled away from you, rapid-firing instructions at you on how to care for it once you got home. Your head slightly spun by the time he was done.

Tentatively reaching for your hand bag, you stood up to go. “Well then, I’ll leave you two to it. I’m sorry for intruding.” You ducked your head in apology.

“What are you even on about?” Victor’s irritated query was followed by soft snickering from Lucien’s side.

“She seems to think we’re…dating.” His voice broke at the word ‘dating’ as if he found it way too amusing.

“…What?” You cautiously glanced up to note Victor’s reaction: revulsion, alarm and displeasure seemed to flood across his face all at once, his mouth twisting up sourly at the very notion.

“We are _not_ in a relationship.” He stated simply.

You blinked at them, once, twice. Huh? But what about –

“Why do you look like a deer caught in the headlights?” Victor rubbed at his temples, as if he was already exhausted by your presence.

_Yeah,_ like you could ask them that. Whatever. It was none of your business. They didn’t have to be lovers to… to make out with each other. You felt a small modicum of relief at the truth; you hadn’t been culpable in having potentially destroyed a relationship, after all.

However, their association was most definitely… strange. You would be lying if you said you weren’t the least bit curious.

Lucien chuckled, hastening to explain, perhaps taking pity on you.

“We’re business partners… after a fashion. I am researching something Victor has asked me to at the moment. I am here to exchange information regarding our deal today but… I will be working on something else for now. In the meanwhile, feel free to finish whatever business you have with Mr. CEO here.” With that, Lucien made to get up, laptop tucked underneath one arm.

Victor shot him the darkest dirty look you had seen on him ever. “I have told you to not call me that, _Professor._” He snapped, the “professor” clearly uttered in no evident respect of Lucien’s station, who merely chuckled before making his exit.

Now it was just you and Victor.

You decided to break the awkward silence. “I thought you were really busy today.”

“I was.” He answered, getting up to walk over to the recently evacuated canapé. “I have been working since last night and finally had some time to spare today. I trust, in repayment of tending to your shoulder, you will now give me that ‘excellent’ presentation you have been so boasting of.”

Crossing his long legs at the knee, he leaned slightly forward, fingers intertwined; elbows placed on the arm rest. Despite his casual clothing, Victor had very much assumed his ‘business face’ and it was clear, judging from his mien that he expected you to do the same. It was kind of sexy, if you were being honest with yourself.

Snapping open your poly folder, you thumbed through the pages. Readying yourself, you straightened your back, opening your mouth to begin your presentation, enthusiastic and eager to please.

.

You were eager to please, you _had _been eager to please.

You had been adamant on getting Victor’s approval but judging from the deepening scowl on his face, things were going south way too horribly fast.

“Am I to believe, this _weak_ child’s essay is what you have to show for your efforts in 2 weeks?”

You winced at the stinging disapproval in his tone.

“I was a fool to have been impressed merely by how strong you started out, before you went and turned it into an utter mess.” His strong brows were furrowed; the shapely line of his jaw a disgruntled show.

“You could have worked this much more different, so then; what is the cause of your failure?” He waited for your answer, head resting against a closed fist as he watched you trying to come up with a plausible excuse to satisfy him.

You felt almost sorry at this point, for having wasted his time when he was already insanely busy and yet, had made time for you. He was right. You could have worked this much better than this poor sob. You couldn’t very much tell him your mind had been occupied elsewhere in the most crucial stages of your proposal planning.

This was highly unprofessional behavior, to have mixed private and business matters and Victor knew it, you knew it and you knew he hated people incapable of focusing on their work when required. Truly, you had no excuse so you remained mute, staring at the mess you had made of your work.

“Do not tell me this is all because of what happened that night.”

Your head shot up at his query, heart lurching nauseatingly in your chest. No, he couldn’t mean –

Hoisting himself up, slow and measured on strong arms, as if in an effort to daunt you, Victor rose to full height before moving toward you. You scooted back against the settee unconsciously, in a fruitless effort to escape his terrifying scrutiny.

“You are telling me that a kiss,” he took your mildly trembling jaw in hand, pushing it light enough to urge your gaze upward. “had you so gobsmacked you ended up botching all your hard work?”

“Um, Victor, I –”

“Have you never been kissed before?” He interjected abruptly, hard stare briefly flicking over to your lips before entrapping you once again. “Or, have you just never seen people kiss before?”

“N-neither,” was all you could stammer out under his incongruous gaze.

“Whatever the case, your reasons are absurd.” His face completely overshadowed yours, his breath pleasantly warm as it ghosted across your lips. Your throat felt unusually parched and you swallowed against the sensation, rendered irrevocably tongue-tied at the situation you found yourself in.

Alarms were flaring up in your head against the strong sense of déjà-vu at your current predicament.

And then he asked _the_ question. “Do you want me to show you how it’s done? A kiss?”

“I –” your mind was destined to be stuck, stammering nonsensical pronouns at Victor. Especially with the way his eyes were locked on yours, hard, unrelenting, not even the slightest bit ruffled: daring you to say _yes_. His hands however – they were impossibly soft against your face, a feather-light touch tracing your features, ready to fall away at the first sign of hesitance. But you didn’t want him to. Move away that is.

So your mush brain did what it did best: it went along with him. _You_ _nodded yes._

Victor’s formerly taut mouth blossomed into the most beautiful smirk, devastatingly handsome as it –and him – took you by storm, just by how very rare it was for Victor to show you something other than a put-upon frown.

Just like the rest of his features, his lips were plump and full, the sensation of them intoxicating as they moved against yours in a manner that had even your prior primitive thoughts evaporating into steamy clouds of absolute nothing.

You whimpered helplessly when Victor’s tongue licked at your lips, delving smoothly into your open mouth to steal a taste for himself.

Why had you ever hesitated in the first place? What had your life been like pre-Victor kissing you?

_You could not for the life of you remember anymore._

Just as you reached your arms around his larger frame to encircle his neck, you were interrupted by a harsh knock-down to reality when you heard someone clear their throat, ever so polite, at the entrance to the living room.

Victor pulled back from your wet lips, eyes somewhat glazed, as he turned to fix the intruder with a harsh glare. “What do you want?”

You gawped at Victor, then Lucien, then back at Victor. You noticed his hands were still on you, thumbing across your cheekbones in a reassuring to and fro motion.

Was he not even the slightest bit fazed? As for you, you didn’t know _where_ to look. Your eyes skittered across the walls, painted as they were in classic shades of black and silver, absently taking note of the fact: Victor had a preference for dark somber colors.

Lucien’s voice was soft, lilting, deeply amused as he commented, “I thought you were discussingbusiness; not that I have anything against things getting a bit handsy while talking of professional matters.”

“Screw you.” Victor barked back.

“You could, but it would be rude to leave your guest unattended while you do it.” his eyes were now on you, perky amusement dancing across his features as he made his bold statement.

“Lucien!” you gasped at him, mighty appalled before you covered your face with your hands, refusing to meet either man’s gaze.

“This is _your_ fault. She cannot even handle her assignments properly anymore due to you fucking with her head,” Victor began.

“Is it? I apologize, then.”

“You don’t sound sorry at all, you sham of a scientist.”

“You are way better at spewing personal attacks than you are at making important life decisions – particularly those pertaining to your own love life. A sad state of affairs, I’d say.”

“Shut the hell up, Lucien.”

What was going on?! Why were these two bickering with you right in their very midst. Although, Victor seemed to be the only one bothered and irritated while Lucien remained as cool as a cucumber.

A small smile tugged at your lips at that. The two seemed to despise each other but you could not deny the fact, watching these two was kind of funny.

As if he were an esper catching on to your thoughts, Lucien happened to look your way just as you did, smiling as your eyes met. “Let me make it up to you.” He offered, good-naturedly. “It is, after all, my fault that I teased you a little too much and now, your boss is displeased with you.”

“Though, I must say, you did get off easy, with a very good deal to boot, on that front,” he added almost as an after-thought, getting you flustered all over again.

“You cannot be serious.” Victor fixed Lucien with a disapproving frown.

“And why not? You must know how curious she is as to the nature of our relationship. Even more than curious at this point, I’d say.” He was still smiling but the way he was stringing along words suggestively had you feeling some certain ways, embarrassment being the dominant emotion.

“You’re actually suggesting I_ share _with the likes of you.”

“Or, you can let me have a taste of both.”

“That is even more revolting.”

“And why is that? You don’t seem to mind much when I take you –”

Victor sent the other man such a black look of anger, you were worried for a second that he might start throwing punches at the professor.

Thankfully, Lucien took the hint and stopped speaking, though, the quiet smile remained, firmly in place.

Victor now turned to address you. “You heard the Professor. Tell me what you want.”

“Uh…?”

“I don’t mind. Just this once, I’ll allow it; as long as it gets the work _I _allocate to you, done in time, with your full concentration.” It was a barb as much as it was his permission, because you both knew, he must have realized, what your answer was going to be even before you did.

“I want to. Please, show me.”

.

You had been an easy target. Perhaps, you had taken to it, like a moth to a flame, an insect caught in a spider’s web, seeking them out, jumping at their enticing suggestion, like a dying woman clambering for a sip of water.

To say you were taken by the men in front of you, was an understatement. You were mesmerized, smitten and you could not stop staring.

Victor stripped off his dark button down shirt, shrugging it off just as easy to let it fall at his feet. You had always known Victor to have great physique – the man was a pro swimmer – not to mention; it was very much impossible to conceala body like hisunder clothes.

You recalled all the times you had caught yourself staring at Victor during company meetings, his sleeves rolled up over his elbows to expose biceps that had you fantasizing about him flexing them as he lifted you up to pin you to the nearest wall.

You _might_ have admitted to having a tiny crush on your boss, if it weren’t for that awful mouth of his that made you furious every time he opened it, to throw a well-shot insult your way.

A hand pushed your dazed body onto the bed as easy as if you were porcelain, a deep chuckle following it

“Do you like what you see?” Your eyes shifted to meet Lucien’s dark probing gaze, pulling at and reading all of your thoughts, as if they were his very own. You shuddered at the notion, not sure if it stemmed from wariness - or pleasure at being so utterly open for his brilliant mind to see.

You decided to be honest with him. “Yes.” You told him appreciatively, even as your eyes wandered to take in his own sculpted form.

Now, _that, _was something he had been able to hide pretty easy underneath unassuming clothes, very much like the cryptic man himself.

“So you like it, then.” It was Victor’s voice that reached your ears this time, mouth pulled into a tiny smirk as his body hovered over yours.

Lucien stooped to lean at your feet, lifting your leg up to sit it on his knee. Careful fingers undid the straps on your shoes, sliding them off, first the left then your right before he laid a soft kiss on each of your calves.

Victor was so close to you now, you instinctively scurried backwards, slipping out of Lucien’s grasp as you did so. Victor followed, thick arms still caging you, boxing you in on either side.

You felt the dip of his bed before you heard Lucien speak up, “Why don’t you give us a show as well, seeing as you have been ogling us, regardless of consequences so far?”

Quivering just a little, you hesitantly reached up a hand toward your dress strap to comply. Well, before Victor knocked it off aside, impatiently pressing you down into the bed. Urgent lips followed.

As soon as you opened your mouth around a silent moan, Victor used the opportunity to dip his tongue right in without further ado. His hands held your face in his grip, tight enough that you could not move as he assaulted your senses, the kiss unhurried and savory slow.

You heard Lucien sigh from somewhere behind, murmuring something about how Victor despite acting like a refined capitalist in public had yet to learn his manners.

Victor snarled in response, though you weren’t sure if it was because he had heard Lucien’s musings. There was the sound of a belt being unbuckled, smoothly sliding out of its confines before you felt the firm leather of it, right by your fingers.

You pried your eyes open to notice Lucien freeing Victor of his pants, with no small amount of shock. The mere fact that Victor was letting Lucien do something like this without his usual snubs and gibes was enough to make you stop kissing Victor for a moment. You should have known however; nothing escaped Victor’s notice.

“Eyes on me,” he commanded, tapping your cheek in admonishment. He didn’t let your mind maunder after that, his hands starting to wander over you, dragging and pushing your clothes aside to reach skin, lips pulsing along your jaw as he littered it with small wet kisses.

You arched into him when you felt fingers probing at your entrance through panties thoroughly soaked. Victor pressed a kiss into the notch of your exposed throat as his fingers pulled lazy circles across your clothed clit. You shuddered into his touch, reaching out to clutch at his arms.

Another hand, leaner and much smoother, was ghosting along the waistband of your underwear before promptly pulling it down, Victor offering assistance in sliding them to your ankles before you kicked the offending material away.

Victor massaged at your waist, fingers pressing and pulsing at all your weak points in just the right ways before slipping a hand toward your tummy, lightly dipping in his digits in slow stimulatory motions.

You helped him out with your shirt and bra and soon, you were lying beneath him, as bare as the day you were born. A sudden burst of shyness hit you when you noticed how his gaze colored with dark lust, reaching up to clasp your arms across your chest. In quicksilver motion, he had your wrists trapped in an unrelenting grip.

“Don’t move.” His command was low, clear and he waited for you to nod before slowly freeing you. You kept your arms where they were, not daring disobey him.

Turning his focus back to your body, Victor’s head dipped low, hands following suit in trailing down your bosom, palming at and squeezing your breasts on his way to your pussy. Without warning, he buried his face into your warmth, making you mewl, arching yourself up into him.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Lucien reach between Victor’s legs to grip at his cock at the same time that Victor dipped his tongue into your wetness. You both moaned in unison at being touched at the place you wanted most.

Lucien draped himself over Victor’s kneeling form, twisting his head to breathe his own pleasure at the sight, into his lover’s ear.

“You’re unusually hard today, do you know that? And would you just look at this mess…” he swiped a finger over Victor’s weeping cock. “You’re loving this, aren’t you?”

Victor’s only response to Lucien’s filthy whisper was an aggressive lick of your clit, his fingers painting a sudden rough stroke against your entrance, in a bid to control his own sounds; a small groan slipping out unbidden.

“I wonder,” Lucien’s hand had established an unforgiving pace as he pumped Victor in tandem with his licks and sucks at your pussy. “How many times have you constructed this situation – her – in your head?”

Victor shuddered.

“How many times has this uptight workaholic found his hands down his expensive suit pants, sometimes right even in his place of work as he shamelessly jerked off to thoughts of her naked, beneath him, panting… calling his name?” Lucien’s eyes wandered your way at that.

Catching on to his signal, you whined for Victor – hardly a chore as his mouth on your pussy become sloppier – intense – with Lucien’s cunning manipulation of him.

The moment you moaned for him, however, Victor’s harsh grunt reached your ears a split second before he lunged for your mouth like a wild animal starved for a taste of the voice that ached for and needed him so much.

You kissed Victor with equal enthusiasm, even as Lucien’s hand curled around your wrist in a mute tug. You locked eyes, his crinkling mischievously. Placing a finger to lips stretched into a scheming smile, he pulled at your hand. Directing your fingers to drag at your liberal arousal, he allowed your fingers to be coated thoroughly before guiding that hand back toward Victor’s ass.

“I’ll show you something good,” he remarked mirthfully, as if he were a child about to disclose a well-guarded secret.

Suddenly, he manipulated your fingers into pushing straight into Victor’s asshole.

“_Mmngh!_”

Victor’s reaction was swift and unexpected. He stiffened instantly, back straightening as if his body were naught but a tightened bowstring. His lips wrenched away from yours with a startled groan before he was coming in great, wild spurts, covering your thighs and stomach with his profuse ejaculate.

“_Ah…hah…” _Dribble trekked down the sides of his firm jaw, making him appear so _erotic_, you felt your own arousal pooling out from underneath you.

Lucien’s wide smiles pressed against Victor’s shaking shoulders, as you continued to admire this new side to the man above you. “He loves to be played right here, don’t you, Mr. CEO?”

“Don’t you fucking dare… _hah…_ _Lucien_…”

You had yet to remove your fingers from his ass, so you pressed in, just to tease him a bit more, earning another suppressed groan from him in response.

“You’re so sexy, Victor…” you gazed up at him, crooning in fascination.

“You both will pay for this. Mark my words,” Victor hissed through gritted teeth, though it was hard to take him too seriously when _he_ was the one looking like a thorough mess. A deep unsuspecting blush spanned across his cheek bones, right up to his ears.

Why, Victor… you look almost _adorable._

Your eyes met Lucien’s and you both smiled at each other, feeling a deep sense of accomplishment.

That was before Victor decided he had had enough. Pushing your legs apart, he looked down at you, feral with his hair whipping every which way, sporting one dangerous looking scowl.

_Uh oh._

As if reading your thoughts, Victor’s lips pulled into a rakish smile. “No take backs. You reap what you sow.” And with that, he pushed into you, in one smooth motion. You let out what sounded very much like a bleat at having accommodated his sizable length so quick, so fast. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it did feel very foreign. The way he stretched you, finally had you realizing just what sort of destruction that cock was capable of raging on his receiving sex partners.

“Ah, I’m sorry I can’t help you out there,” Lucien smiled at you pleasantly before positioning himself behind Victor. His fingers joined yours inside Victor, probing and inspecting to make sure he was open and slick enough to receive him. Much more slow and gentle, Lucien joined you both. Finally, you were connected.

“I’m not going to be gentle. You passed up on that mercy when you decided to toy with me. Do you understand? ” Victor rasped on a sultry whisper. You could only nod, swallowing down your building anticipation, praying your legs would hold once you were done with this wild situation.

He began to move, both of them starting out with shallow deliberate movements as they sought to find the perfect rhythm. Victor’s moans were quiet and shuddering in contrast to Lucien’s short low grunts.

Victor pressed down on your thighs, spreading your legs further until your limbs could be stretched no more, pinned to the bed underneath his large hands.

He shifted angles, rolling his hips into you in a way that had him brushing against your clit with every thrust. The intense stimulation to your groin had you wailing for him, not even caring to mask your voice any more as he picked the pace of his thrusts with your volume.

Victor leaned over you when you started to weep from the overwhelming pleasure, ducking his head to lick the tears off of your cheeks, tongue trailing along the path of your cheekbones toward your ear. He rolled your tragus around with his tongue, before placing a gentle wet kiss to it, his pants sounding unusually amplified and harsh, right by your ear.

His tongue continued to play with your ears, twisting and licking deftly enough to have you wanting to escape the ticklish sensation but Victor wouldn’t let you. “No.” was all he offered before he was sucking your lobe into his mouth, biting down on it.

You shuddered like a leaf left exposed to stiff winds and Victor let out a breathy chuckle at feeling you so very overwhelmed before he pressed his mouth right against your ear again. “You have cute ears.”

And there was no helping the blush that took your cheeks then, further exciting him as he took your mouth then, so gentle against ardent thrusts.

Lucien, however, had different plans. No sooner were you lost to Victor’s mouth did you feel him grunt sharply against you, before his head was pulled back aggressively. His neck was beautifully crafted, if you could praise a man like that, left wide and exposed for you to see how his Adam’s apple bobbed against his throat when Lucien finally took his mouth in a vicious kiss from above.

The odd angle of their positions had them on display so well for you to admire at. Lucien had Victor’s hair in an iron grip, maneuvering his head, however he pleased; he toyed around with his tongue, letting the flat of his own run across Victor’s lips before slipping it into his open mouth.

He let go of him just as abruptly as he had pulled for him, before pushing him down and forward, onto you, so that you and Victor were flush against each other when Lucien started to mercilessly pound his lust into him.

The fervidness of Lucien’s thrusts in turn, sent Victor into you with just as much vehemence, driving you closer to release.

Victor’s grunts were louder now, his hands gripping your hips, struggling to maintain some degree of control. His fingers dug into you hard and painful, making you whimper helplessly against the gratifying _stifling _sensation of their combined assault on your body.

You began to feel Victor pulse, deep within you, just as he reached forward, open mouth latching onto your clavicle to suck – _hard. _The hotness of his mouth and the sting at your collarbone sent you hurtling right alongside him as you both reached your climax simultaneously, blindly reaching for each other’s mouths for one final kiss.

Just as you felt Victor go soft within you, Lucien hauled his body off of yours, wrenching his wrists behind his back to thrust into him once, twice – Victor wincing from the over-stimulation – before he let him go, roughly tossing him off to your side.

Your heartbeat rattled like a mad thing, in its too small cage as Lucien’s hands now reached for you, drawing your body upright, with much lesser force than he had handled Victor with but, urgent nonetheless.

Guiding your hand to drag along his moist length, you felt his cock jump at your touch when you lightly brushed your nails against it.

“_Mm… _I haven’t come yet. Do you mind if I…”

You were clambering on top of Lucien before he had even finished speaking, a strong desire to please the man, rushing through you like blood within vessels.

Lucien’s face broke into a glorious smile at your eagerness, large fingers reaching around to cup your ass as he lowered you onto his lap. You easily sheathed his entire length in one swoop; as if you were a hungry succubus and he your meal. You were so obscenely wet; the friction and sound the two of you produced together had you tightening around him in powerless squeezes.

“_Ah! _Yes… _mn… _Lucien that feels so _good,_” you moaned, singing his praises, exhorting him to keep doing what he was doing to you.

Your hands were on his shoulders, gripping him tight as he worked your body to his liking, effortlessly hitting the spots that felt just _right_ and had you mewling for more and more.

A particularly indecent sound escaping your parted lips had Lucien snickering as he brought his mouth down to taste the skin along your wind pipe, drawing slow smooth kisses against the tiny indentations of it.

He squeezed handfuls of your ass tight before shifting gears to plunge deep, right into that sweet spot that had you throwing your head back and groaning his name, loud and clear.

The low raspy chuckle at your throat mixed in with your cries, Lucien nipping lightly at the skin he found there. “I love how you call my name in that lewd voice of yours, like a needy little thing.”

His sensual murmur had your body arching against his, desperate to seek more of the heat that had your mind and body so enslaved.

“Lucien… Lucien, I’m going to – going to –”

“You want to come?” A placid smile set his features aglow. “Come for me then, you beautiful pet.” His hand reached down between you both, before you felt his knuckles brush against your clit – the slightest of touches – but it was enough.

You came crashing down, _hard_, whimpering for him as you did, begging for _something, _anything to keep you anchored. But there was no mercy to be had from the usually kind professor: he didn’t stop there.

“You’re so tightand slick… right… _here,”_ he pressed his fingers onto the place you two joined, a tiny shock sparking at your nerves with his touch. “Do you hear yourself? Your pussy is practically weeping for my cock. Such an erotic sight you are, making me want to fuck you out of your damn mind until you can’t speak any more, can’t walk anymore… _hah…_ would you like that?”

“_Mmn… _Lucien!” something intense, harsh was coiling low within your stomach, rising fast in tandem with his jackhammer pace.

“You would, wouldn’t you? Haha, just look at how you’re squeezing me, filthy girl, and right after you came no less. I want to mess this pussy of yours, and that lovely face, I want to paint you all over in my cum. Just the thought of it has me… _hngh._”

Lucien shoved you down so hard on his cock; you felt the harsh slap of skin against skin, deep in your bones. And down he kept you while he pulsed hot and white within, the heat so unbearably searing, it ripped another violent orgasm from your body, so soon after, your body convulsed with the savage force of it.

So lost were you in your passion that you failed to notice the look that passed between Lucien and Victor. The latter lay on his side, watching, as you climaxed around Lucien’s cock, animalistic hunger burning in those dark eyes. Lucien stared right back, eyes fathomless as ever, a fierce challenge seeming to pass between the two men in that split second of eye contact.

You collapsed against Lucien’s shoulder when the haze slowly broke, harsh breaths mingling with his own as you let your body cool against firm muscle and sinew.

You felt a sharp prick against your collarbone, gasping at the sensation of having been bitten. You tiredly turned your head toward Lucien in inquiry; the man choosing to merely beam at you pleasantly. You glanced down at your chest to notice the twin hickeys adorning both of your clavicles, each in direct opposition to the other – as if they were meant to be worn as marks of their possession.

“Are you alright?” Lucien inquired, ever so concerned for your well-being, his long lovely fingers brushing against your cheek.

“_Mmhm,_” was all the happy response you could muster for him before you were reaching for each other in a sweet kiss.

“I’m very fond of you, my adorable little producer.” He whispered to you affectionately, right against your lips, a secret for just your ears to hear, and you blushed softly at the genuine warmth of his expression.

It was then that you thought to turn your head, just to catch Victor’s eyes on you. Feeling somewhat mortified when you finally took note of the fact that he had been _watching _you two fuck, you hastened to shoot off of Lucien’s lap, flushing bright when Lucien sniggered softly in response.

Reflexively, your eyes travelled down Victor’s body to settle on his very apparent erection. You gaped; the sight - captivating as it was - starting that slow burn of hunger within your tired body.

Your gaze trekked back up to meet his, already dark with unrestrained lust and desire. “Get yourself over here, _now_.” He intoned, and you obliged, slowly crawling toward him, feeling as if you were already victim to the two men and their tender mercies.

You felt liquid warmth trickle down your thighs, sticky thick, and your face burned at the thought of their essence combined with yours – right within.

As soon as you were within arm’s reach, Victor grabbed at you, dragging you over his recumbent form. Dark eyes hooded over; he was the CEO of his bedroom in that instant, your direct boss, and you were going to have to work to earn his approval.

You felt a broad chest press against your back, thick arms cording around your stomach as Lucien’s cool voice spoke directly in your ear, “Now, why don’t we try and find out if she can take us both, at once?"

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew I was capable of such filth before today. Like, wow. If you stuck around long enough to be reading this, I thank you dear hearts for joining me on this! :*


End file.
